Honest Trailer - Despicable Me 1
Despicable Me 1 & 2 is the 205th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2010 animated comedy film Despicable Me and its 2013 sequel Despicable Me 2 ''in the format of a 'musical episode. In addition to narration by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy, it also features a short parody of the Pharrell Williams song "Happy." It was published on June 27, 2017, to coincide with the theatrical release of Despicable Me 3. It is 4 minutes 9 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 3.0 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Despicable Me 1 & 2 on YouTube' ''"Clap along if you can't get this song out of your head. Clap along if you wish it was something else instead. Clap along if you sing this song under your breath. Clap along if you beg for the sweet release of death." '~ Honest Trailers - Despicable Me 1 & 2 Script You've seen the good version in Wreck-It Ralph, you skipped the Will Ferrell version in Megamind. Now, get ready for the most okay version of the "animated villain becomes a hero" story in Despicable Me 1 and 2. Meet Gru, a terrorist who's just likable enough to keep the audience on his side. He's got severe depression, a plan that will kill everyone on Earth (El Macho: Stealing the moon?!), and a really funny voice so you don't dwell too hard on those things. Enter a world where villains and spies lurk just below the surface, or rather, right on top of the surface where everyone can see, where the evil plots are straight out of Carmen Sandiego (Newscaster: The Great Pyramid of Giza had been stolen and replaced by a giant inflatable replica.), but the bad guys draw the line at robbery...? (Dr. Nefario: I really don't see how we can afford this./'Gru': I'll just get another loan from the bank.)...and the police straight-up don't exist, which is too bad because Gru kills a lotta people. In Despicable Me, ride along as Gru adopts three little girls with three old grandma names (Gru: Margo, Edith, and Agnes.) in this short, but sweet kid's movie with heart and humor. Then watch Despicable Me 2, a ninety-minute rehash of the first one with more of what kids really want: Minion fart jokes. (shows clips of Minions farting) Ha ha, get it? The Minion did the fart noise! See, Pixar? This is exactly what was missing from Up. (shows Carl Fredricksen stopping at the bottom of his stairlift, where a fart sounds) Witness the tragedy of a man slowly losing his franchise to his underlings as the Minions go from cute little interludes between scenes, to having their own B story, to getting a spin-off movie that's bigger than the Despicable Me's ever were (Minions), to becoming the unofficial mascot of your crazy aunt's Facebook page. (shows a picture of Kevin the Minion with the text "Minions don't get vaccinations; why should your children") What do the Minions have to do with vaccines? What is wrong with you, Aunt Pam? So kick back and enjoy the franchise you love to hate, not because the movies are bad, but because you can't get away from the ad campaigns, the crappy spin-offs, or that Pharrell song you liked at first until it burrowed into your brain like a Molly-soaked tapeworm. (sung to the tune of "Happy") Pharrell Williams: (Because it's catchy!)/Clap along if you can't get this song out of your head./(Because it's catchy!)/Clap along if you wish it was something else instead./(It's too damn catchy!)/Clap along if you sing this song under your breath./(Insanely catchy!)/Clap along if you beg for the sweet release of death. Dammit, it's back in my head again! Starring Orthodox Gru (Steve Carrell as Gru); What's Your Vector, Victor? (Jason Segel as Victor "Vector" Perkins); Professor Farnsworth (Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario); DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle (Miranda Cosgrove as Margo, Dana Gaier as Edith, and Elsie Fisher as Agnes); El Mexican Stereotypo (Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo "El Macho" Pérez); Black Wiigow (Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde); The Orphanage Where Bruce Wayne Gets All of His Robins, Probably (shows Margo, Edith, and Agnes inside cardboard "boxes of shame"); and Tiny Homer Simpson Heads (Minions). for Despicable Me 1 & 2 - Despicable Me-inions. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Despicable Me-inions (shows Gru breaking off a piece of a nacho hat, dipping it in guacamole inside the brim, and eating it) Hey, you stole that nacho hat from The Simpsons (shows Homer Simpson wearing a similar hat with nacho cheese in the top)! You don't own everything yellow and bald, you know. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby, The Secret Life of Pets, Toy Story, Inside Out, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Cars & Cars 2, The Incredibles, Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Despicable Me 1 & 2 ''has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Slash Film thought the Honest Trailer made a good point by asking why Gru doesn't just rob a bank, and agreed with Screen Junkies' point that Minions have taken over Gru's franchise. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * '‘Despicable Me’ Honest Trailer: Featuring the Unofficial Mascot of Your Aunt’s Facebook Page '- Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailer For Illumination's DESPICABLE ME 1 & 2 '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Despicable Me 1 & 2 Get An Honest Trailer '- Bleeding Cool article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Parody Songs Category:Comedy Category:Season 9 Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination